Seduction Game
by Odji
Summary: While in town, Claude spots Sebastian, Ciel, and Grell just after they finish up a mission. After Sebastian and Ciel depart, Claude approaches Grell, intent on getting some questions answered. Lemon.


AN: Hello darlings, here I am, bring you another wonderful Claude/Grell fic! This was going to be a two-shot, but I just couldn't find the proper place to make a cliffhanger! So now it's a one-shot! Oh well~! Hope you all enjoy!

Warnings: Graphic lemon

Seduction Game

'I want chocolate! Claude, go fetch me some chocolate from the sweets shop in town, they have the best around you know!'

His Highness's voice rang clear in Claude's head as he walked through the busy town, and the shrill demand had irritated the demon to no end. Any offer to make homemade chocolate had been turned down, his Highness claiming that Claude made it too bitter.

'What an insufferable master I have,' the demon thought to himself as he studied the towns people. Men, women, children… All so unsuspecting. How he wished he was not under contract. The sight of so many happy citizens made him want to set the town ablaze and feast on the souls of the mourning. How delicious that would be.

With the correct amount of time and care, however, his Highness would be a feast to out due all others. The bitterness of Jim Macken, no, Alois Trancy's heart was overwhelming. And the more his hate grew, the darker his soul became. Claude had always preferred his souls darkened with sin, their taste rich and flavorful.

"My Lord, it seems as though this case has made us late for our afternoon tea. We should be going, don't you think?" A familiar voice rang out into the air.

Claude's attention immediately snapped to the upcoming alley. He recognized that voice, the voice of Sebastian Michaelis. Claude hesitated, not wanting to give away his presence. Another familiar voice sounded immediately after Sebastian's own.

"Yes, let's go Sebastian." Ciel said, his voice authoritive and demanding.

Claude heard footsteps before another voice, shrill and whiny, burst forth.

"Leaving so soon? But the fun has only just begun! How cruel you are to use me and then leave, Sebastian~! But that is the nature of our relationship, isn't it? Reapers and demons are fated to be parted in such a way, a bitter-sweet romance, don't you think Sebas-chan?" The voice questioned, and Claude could hear a bit of a teasing tone carrying through.

"Fated? Perhaps, though I see none of the romance you speak of. It is time to take our leave though, Mr. Sutcliff. Until we meet again." Sebastian said.

Claude turned away from the alley, hiding his face from sight as he listened to the approaching footsteps of Sebastian and his master, the pair paying him no mind as they passed. Curiosity filled Claude's mind as he considered the reaper in the alley. It was odd enough that a demon would seek out the help of a grim reaper. Even more odd, however, was that a grim reaper would aide a sworn enemy.

A reapers purpose was to guide, protect, and collect the souls of the deceased. A demons purpose, however, was to devour souls, and drag them into the sinful darkness. Either seeking aide from the other would be counterproductive. However, a reaper would be a powerful ally for Sebastian to have during a battle, their superhuman abilities and weapons giving them a clear advantage over any other spiritual being. Curious, the demon decided the best course of action was to confront the demon-loving reaper.

Adjusting his glasses, Claude turned around and marched into the alleyway, the sight of the supernatural being greeting him. Getting ready to round the corner of the alley farther down, a slender reaper stood, his long red hair trailing after him as he walked, death scythe in hand. Claude rushed forward with inhuman speed, taking hold of the reaper's arm.

Narrow green eyes jerked in his direction, filled with surprise and agitation at being caught off guard. Already foreseeing the death scythe coming up to slice into him, Claude's free hand took hold of the reaper's unsecured wrist, stopping any unwanted attacks.

"Who are you to handle me in such a way, don't you know who I am?" The reaper snarled, his green eyes blazing wildly with anger as he attempted to pull away from Claude's firm hold on him.

"I know exactly who you are, reaper." Claude said, his answer stilling the struggling red head. "I am only interested in conversing with you. Calm yourself, and I shall free you."

The smaller man gave him a surprised look, his body relaxing enough to where Claude felt comfortable letting him loose. Drawing away from the reaper, he remained on guard, prepared for any retaliation from the irritable red head.

"What do you want with me, demon?" The man questioned, his voice unsure and on edge.

"You know I'm a demon, reaper?" Claude inquired, surprised.

"My name is Grell Sutcliff, and of course I do~! What kind of grim reaper would I be if I couldn't sense demons?" Grell snapped, tossing his long red hair over his shoulder as he gave a half-hearted glare.

"I see. My name is Claude Faustus, I am the butler of the Trancy household. I have some questions for you regarding your involvement with Sebastian Michaelis, Mr. Sutcliff." Claude said, giving a slight brow as he introduced himself properly and stated his intent.

"Ms. Sutcliff." Grell immediately corrected, clicking his tongue slightly.

"Pardon?" Claude asked, raising an eyebrow in question.

"It's Ms. Sutcliff. You can call me that, or Grell. Whatever you prefer." The red head stated firmly, placing a hand on his hip as he cocked it out flamboyantly. "And you said you had questions for me about my darling Sebastian?" He coo'd, giving a grin that was almost too large for his face, sharp teeth gleaming.

Claude reached up and adjusted his glasses, silently wondering if he had gotten in a bit over his head. 'I mustn't turn back now though, this information could be very useful.' Claude reminded himself as he gave the grinning man a flat look.

"Yes, I was curious as to why you, a grim reaper, would go out of your way to help a natural enemy." Claude questioned.

"Isn't it obvious? Just look at him! Devilishly handsome, cruel, cold, just the way I like my men! And he has such lovely red eyes, my favorite color you know!" The reaper giggled as he hugged himself, letting his death scythe fall to the ground. "Oh, such perfection! No other man could ever measure up! …Except perhaps William… Handsome~!" Grell cried out as he blushed, wiggling around madly.

Claude stared at the gender confused reaper before him, irritation slowly building at the words the man spoke. Claude knew for certain that he was, indeed, in over his head.

"So you lust after him then?" The demon inquired, cocking his head to the side slightly as he regarded the reaper.

Grell immediately stilled and turned his attention back to Claude, a scandalized look on his face. Crossing his arms across his chest and stomping his feet, the reaper spoke.

"It's not nearly as simple as LUST! I'm in love with the lovely Sebas-chan! And soon enough I'll win his heart~! Oh, he plays hard to get, and it only makes me want him more!" Grell said with a gleeful laugh.

'Demons do not have hearts,' Claude wanted to say, 'They do not fall in love. Your feelings are misplaced.' But he remained silent, a plan slowly forming in his mind. Love was something a demon knew nothing of. However, lust was something a demon knew well. It was an emotion he could use to his advantage.

"It seem to me from the way you speak, that Mr. Michaelis holds no interest in your advances." Claude announced, reaching out to brush a hand against the red head's soft cheek. "Perhaps you should turn your sight upon another?"

His caressing hand was slapped away, and Claude watched as the reaper's acidic eyes flashed with anger at his bold statement.

"How dare you suggest such a thing! You, someone so plain and boring~ that you could NEVER measure up to my wonderful Sebastian! Sure, you're handsome enough, but you lack passion!" Grell snapped before a cruel smile graced his features. "How cruel fate must be to you, not only do you lose to Sebastian in matters of strength and intelligence, but in matters of the heart as well~!"

Claude's eyes flashed fuchsia. How dare this insane, lustful, gender-confused death god think so lowly of him! He was Claude Faustus, a well-feared and powerful spider demon! He was well above a simplistic demon such as Sebastian Michaelis!

The reaper turned around, intending to leave as Claude festered in his anger. The demon would have none of that. Reaching out, Claude laid a strong hand on the red head's slender waist, stilling him. Claude approached the man cautiously, moving forward until his larger body was only inches away from the reaper's own.

Claude reached up, drawing Grell's hair back and revealing his slender neck. He could hear the smaller man's breath hitch, and with a smirk he leaned forward, kissing the red head's vulnerable neck. The skin was warm against his lips, and he couldn't help but allow his tongue slip out, tasting the reaper's soft flesh.

He felt the shiver of lust run through the reaper's body, and he pressed closer, his arms encircling the slender man and pulling him flush against Claude's back. Grell offered no resistance, and Claude nibbled on the salty flesh of his neck before drawing away.

"Let me be the one to give you what you desire. I am not so prude as to turn you away, so grant me your lust, your love, your favor." Claude whispered in the red head's ear, hearing the man gasp. "I will give you what you want."

His whispered promises of acceptance and seduction were not lost on the reaper, it seemed. The man's bottom rubbed lewdly against his groin, causing Claude's member to harden as he rubbed back. The reaper spun in his arms, turning to face him with blush stained cheeks.

"Such lewd promises~! Your passionate words set my soul ablaze, perhaps I misjudged you…" Grell said as he reached up to touch the demon's face.

He had him. Claude knew he had won. Now all there was to do was solidify his claim over the gender confused reaper. He would have to be quick though, after all he had an order to complete for his Highness.

Claude closed the distance between their lips, a shock of pleasure coursing through his body. It had really been too long for him, too long without receiving sexual release. His tongue trailed across the reaper's bottom lip, silently asking for entrance. The red head opened his mouth slightly, and Claude willingly plundered the uncharted territory.

The reaper tasted of cinnamon, the taste rolling over his tongue deliciously. He could feel sharp teeth against his tongue as Grell's own tongue battled his for dominance. Bringing a hand up to tangle in the man's long red hair, Claude pulled him closer, dominating the kiss easily and leaving the reaper breathless as he pulled away.

Wordlessly, Claude shoved the reaper into the alley wall, using him inhuman speed to appear in front of the reaper only a moment later. Pressing the surprised red head against the wall, Claude captured his lips in a heated kiss, his fingers working on the reaper's pants.

Hands entangled in his hair, pulling sharply as their tongues battled and sending delightfully painful chills down Claude's back. The button on the reaper pants gave way, and the lacks fell to his feet. Insistent hands pulled Claude down to the reaper's slender neck yet again, and he lapped and suckled at the skin presented to him.

A hard bulge covered with silky cloth met Claude's finger tips as he stroked the man's arousal, hearing the reaper moan as he clung to Claude's strong body. Securing his fingers on the undergarment, the demon pulled them down, revealing the red head's erection standing proudly. Claude gave the man a few strokes, enjoying the way the reaper arched against him.

His hands moved to his own pants now as the smaller man began to ravish his neck, sharp teeth drawing blood as they dug into his sensitive skin. Claude groaned as his eyes fluttered closed, enjoying the moment as he unfastened his own pants before reaching inside and pulling out him hardened member. The reaper pulled away, eyes dazed with lust as Claude's own blood stained his lips, a small trail of the dark liquid dripping down the man's chin.

Claude took hold of the red head's shoulders, spinning him to face the wall. The smaller man's hands came up to catch himself, bracing himself for the pleasures that had yet to come. Nudging the reaper's legs apart with one of his own, Claude reached around to place three fingers to Grell's awaiting mouth, the man taking them in without question. The demon's free hand circled around and gasped the reaper's erection, thumbing the head and making the red head's hips jerk with pleasure.

Grell's hot, wet mouth coated Claude's fingers with saliva, his pink tongue darting around along the digits as they thrust in and out of his mouth. Satisfied that they were thoroughly coated, Claude pulled them away. Placing a finger to the red head's entrance, Claude quickly pressed inside the hot channel.

"AH~! Oh, more! I want more, put another in!" The reaper cried out eagerly as he pressed back against Claude's finger.

The demon was quick to oblige, thrusting in a second finger with an amused smirk on his face. Grell cried out in pleasure, and Claude could feel the body under him tremble. Wrapping his long fingers around the reaper's hard shaft, he began to stroke him, enjoying the way the smaller man bucked in pleasure against him.

"Caught up in lust, you're simply irresistible. Would you like me to finish stretching you, or would you like me to take you as you are?" Claude questioned smugly, already knowing the answer.

"Take me~! Oh please, do it! I like the pain, and I want you so badly!" The reaper cried out as he thrust into Claude's hand.

"Very well." Claude whispered, letting go of the red head's member.

Using one hand to help spread the reaper's fleshy cheeks, Claude guided him hard shaft to the reaper's entrance. The smaller man whimpered beautifully, pressing back against the head of his erection, and Claude couldn't resist any longer. With a hard thrust, he entered the reaper fully, burying himself inside Grell's hot passage.

An anguished cry escaped the red head at the harsh penetration, and Claude was sure he had never felt such ecstasy before. Grell was hot and tight, his passage throbbing and constricting around the demon's erection deliciously. Pulling out, Claude thrust back inside without sympathy, starting up a harsh rhythm of slapping skin and soft cries.

Caught up in the action of seduction, and his own lust, Claude had nearly forgotten that they were in public. Embarrassed by his own shortsightedness, the demon turned to look down the long alley towards the town people walking by. None had taken notice of them yet, and he was grateful for that fact.

Another loud cry drew the demon's attention back to the situation at hand. Clamping a hand over the reaper's mouth, the other jerking the smaller man's hard member, Claude hammered wildly against the red head's passage. A shout sounded from behind his hand, and Claude chuckled to himself. Adjusting himself, he aimed for the spot again and again, loving the sound of the muffled whimpers and cries the reaper gave.

Desperate cries of pleasure sounded from under his hand, and Claude could feel the member in his hand pulsing with the need to release. The sensations drove him onward, and he bit down on his own lip to silence himself. Next time, he would have to take such liberties in a more private location to avoid such measures.

Grell gave a soft sob, and Claude was sure he recognized his own muffled name coming from the red head. With a few more jerks, the reaper found his release, painting the wall before him with his cum. Claude removed his hands from the reaper, readjusting them to take hold of the man's slender hips with a bruising hold. Slamming himself inside the reaper again and again, he could feel his own pleasure peaking.

His thrusts began to lose their rhythm as he reached the edge of ecstasy, spastically rolling and thrusting. Finally, a hot wave of pleasure flooded his body as he found release, filling the reaper to the brim with his seed. Panting harshly, Claude pulled himself away from the reaper, his flaccid erection falling out of the reaper's messy passage.

Grell looked over his shoulder at Claude, his eyes filled with curiosity and exhaustion as he watched the demon tuck him member back into his pants, refastening the black slacks with ease. Claude moved forward, bending down to snatch the pants undergarments around the reaper's ankles and pulling them up the man's thin legs. Helping the reaper turn around to face him, Claude redressed the slender man, who stood still and quiet, allowing the demon to do as he wanted.

As Claude re-buttoned the reaper's pants, he sat up straight, staring at the red headed reaper before him. Gently cupping the man's face in his palm, Claude leaned down to brush his lips softly against the reaper's own.

"If you should ever need me again, you may find me at the Trancy household. Please feel free to ask for me by name. Until next time, Ms. Sutcliff." Claude said with a smirk, his golden eyes staring into the reaper's acidic green ones.

With that, Claude drew away from the reaper. He was confident he had left an impression on the reaper. Now he would wait, as only a spider would, until the butterfly would fly into his web again, seduced by the gleaming strings of his web.

Looking towards the sun, Claude used its position to tell the time of day. A bit after mid afternoon. His master would no doubt be displeased with his long departure. Somehow, Claude found that he didn't really care.

AN: And there you have it! Hope you all enjoyed the fic, I know that it was so easy to imagine for me! Please be sure to keep an eye out, because now that I have this out of the way, I'll be working on a longer Claude/Grell fic! Oh, the prime romance~! Anywho, please review? :3


End file.
